Tiempo
by Bady Lightwood
Summary: "Y él sabía que el tiempo era un ente despiadado, pero también sabía que solo el tiempo podría responder a sus preguntas" (Contiene un poquitín de Malec)


**Hola... (Bady a perdido practica en esto)... espero disfruten el Fic, lo he hecho con amor ^-^/**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Cassandra Clare.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".**

* * *

_Alec Lightwood._

* * *

Alec despertó temprano por la mañana, con los ojos aún cerrados estiró la mano para buscar a Magnus a su lado en la cama. El brujo no estaba. Abrió los ojos para detectar cualquier rastro de movimiento en el Loft, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue una pequeña nota en la mesita de noche de a un lado de la cama.

_Querido __Alec:_

_He tenido que salir a hacer un trabajo importante, lamento dejarte solo, prometo que en la noche te recompensaré… Grr._

_Tuyo: Magnus Bane._

Alec sonrió de medio lado, salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida. Estaba sentado en la cama solo con los jeans puestos, a punto de ponerse las botas, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Izzy?

_-ella misma, hola hermanito._

-Hola… ¿ocurre algo?

_-¿Qué? No, sólo quería hacerte un pequeño aviso –_Silencio.

-¿Y bien? –cuestionó Alec, impaciente.

_-Oh claro, lo que iba a decirte es que no deberías pasarte por el instituto hoy, no habrá nadie, todos estarán algo ocupados y apuesto a que puedes hacer cosas mejores con Magnus _–dijo Izzy con un tono que insinuaba bastante.

-Esto –Alec rio nervioso –En realidad yo no…

_-Bueno, si quieres puedes venir al centro comercial conmigo y Simon, pero no creo que te agrade ir en busca de vestidos, zapatos y accesorios…_

- ¿Y a Simon si?

_-Yo no he dicho eso._

-Está bien Izzy, gracias por el ofrecimiento pero no gracias, me quedaré en el Loft de Magnus a esperar que regrese.

_-Como quieras cariño, pero tú te lo pierdes._

-Adiós Iz.

_-Adiós._

Alec evaluó la situación, todos en el Instituto estarían "ocupados", Magnus no estaría en casa, y en todo eso ¿Dónde quedaba él? Siempre podía volver a llamarle a Isabelle y aceptar ir al centro comercial, pero no quería arruinar nada de lo que pudiera pasar entre Simon y ella. También podía llamarle a Jace para saber que estaba haciendo, pero de seguro estaría con Clary, y Alec tampoco quería ponerse en el medio… de igual forma, podría ir al Instituto a entrenar a solas o simplemente quedarse en Loft sin hacer nada y tener… ¡Un día libre!, y diablos, sí que lo necesitaba.

Lo primero en su pequeña lista de cosas por hacer en su Día Libre era preparase una taza de café y sentarse cerca de alguna ventana a admirar el paisaje… y okey, Alec tenía pésimas ideas, pero nadie se lo discutía.

Después de pasar media hora pensando en las musarañas cerca de una ventana que daba a la calle, (en la que, por cierto, no había nada más interesante que los autos pasando), Alec se aburrió y decidió buscar algo más entretenido para hacer.

No había mucho, en realidad, podía limpiar un poco el desastre de la habitación y la cocina o sentarse en el sofá y mirar la televisión un rato. La segunda fue la opción ganadora.

Alec estaba recostado en el sofá envuelto en una manta color naranja fluorescente, viendo programas al azar.

_-…"Para preparar el pastel de zanahorias, lo que usted necesita es… _-Alec cambió el canal.

_-… "Y probablemente el clima descenderá varias grados más, le recomendamos estar bien abrigados"… _-Alec pensó en Magnus, y no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco, luego se recordó a si mismo que Magnus era perfectamente capaz de conjurar un abrigo o algo para cubrirse y mantenerse caliente.

_- ... "Caes conmigo para lo que quieras, tu última mentira" ... -_ Pasó un canal Otro.

Alec decidió dejar la televisión en un programa que hablaba sobre vida animal y en ese instante se centraba en el Guepardo.

No era lo más divertido que había visto en su vida pero tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de hacer algo más, así que simplemente se quedó ahí, escuchando.

-"… el guepardo es un animal solitario, únicamente se empareja para la…"

Alec se fijó en el televisor, tal vez era tonto, pero el Guepardo le había recordado a Magnus. En primera instancia, los ojos aunque los del Brujo eran más como los de un gato también se parecían un poco a los del Guepardo, luego había pensado en la agilidad y gracilidad de su novio, incluso el color de la piel del animal parecía algo que Magnus usaría y por último, el hecho de que hubieran dicho solitario.

No es que considerara a Magnus un ser solitario… no exactamente. Magnus había vivido cientos de años -quizá 800, no podía estar muy seguro- y viviría cientos de años más, y Alec no podía evitar pensar en toda la gente que Magnus había perdido en el pasado, en todas esas personas que tal vez había amado y a las que la muerte y el despiadado tiempo le habían quitado… y Alec sabía que eso pasaría también con él.

El Nephilim no era inmortal, no podría estar con Magnus eternamente, Alec era consciente de que cuando se fuera también dejaría a Magnus solo y eso era demasiado injusto, era injusto para ambos.

Alec se decía a si mismo que Magnus era fuerte y lo superaría como lo había hecho otras veces, él también sabía que aunque le doliera en el alma, Magnus tendría que encontrar a alguien más a quien darle amor, quizá pasaría un tiempo, en el que la idea ni pasara por la mente de Magnus, pero Alec sabía que si él no compartía su vida con alguien, si no recibía amor, moriría por dentro, tal y como el brujo le había dicho tiempo atrás cuando habían vuelto a estar juntos.

Los pensamientos iban y venían por la mente de Alec, el miedo comenzaba a llenarlo. No quería dejar a Magnus, no quería hacerlo sufrir, no quería morir, no quería tener miedo, no quería estar solo en ese momento, no quería llorar… pero todas esas cosas eran inminentes.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y la frustración se extendía por su pecho, se sentía impotente, sabía que no podría hacer nada y quería hacer algo. Quería ser egoísta y pedirle a Magnus que jamás saliera con nadie más, quería poder sólo pensar en él y pedirle al brujo que se despojara de su inmortalidad el día en que Alec se fuera, quería ser mala persona, para hacer todas esas cosas. Pero Alec no podía, no podía hacer eso, por el simple hecho de que amaba a Magnus.

Y el amor que sentía era más grande que todos sus deseos irracionales y egoístas.

Alec comenzó a preguntarse por lo qué haría Magnus cuando él muriera, también se preguntaba cómo sería que moriría. Tenía muchas preguntas que probablemente solo el tiempo podría responderle, el problema era que Alec no quería escuchar al tiempo, se sentía indignado con respecto a el, porque el tiempo estaba siendo muy egoísta con Magnus y él, y porque eso era algo que el Nephilim no perdonaría.

Y ahora Alec se sentía un poco desdichado, se sentía abandonado, sentía que ese día había sido una pérdida del poco tiempo que tenía, extrañaba a Magnus y deseaba haber podido hablar con él temprano por la mañana, deseaba que Magnus no hubiera tenido asuntos pendientes… deseaba poder parar sus lágrimas.

El Nephilim se arropó más con su manta naranja y cerró los ojos, tratando de contener el llanto, pero le era casi imposible.

El miedo se había vuelto más fuerte, sentía que iba a hacer sufrir a Magnus cuando muriera, sabía que lo dejaría sólo tal y como lo habían hecho las otras personas con las que Magnus había estado antes… y Alec se negaba a eso, se negaba a imaginarse a un su brujo, siendo traicionado por el tiempo, el cual él -a diferencia de Alec- tenia de sobra, se negaba a dejar a los años consumir al hombre que amaba, se negaba a permitir que los siglos lo convirtieran en piedra.

El Nephilim deseaba ser capaz de lucha contra el tiempo, de poder sacar un cuchillo Serafín de su cinturón de armas y apuñalarlo, para así poder disponer de los días, los años, los siglos… que él quisiera, y ser feliz al lado de Magnus.

Y de ese modo Alec se tranquilizó un poco, imaginándose a sí mismo asesinando al tiempo, se pasó tanto rato pensando en eso que ni siquiera notó que el sol se había puesto, que el programa que estaba viendo en la televisión había terminado y que Magnus acababa de entrar por la puerta y ahora lo miraba desde el umbral, con el semblante preocupado y el abrigo a medio quitar de los hombros.

-Alec, Cariño ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó el brujo, cauteloso, acercándose a su novio –Has… ¿has estado llorando?

Alec fue consiente, entonces, de que el tiempo de nuevo le había hecho una mala pasada, había consumido su día por completo, dejándolo ahí recostado con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas, envuelto en una manta y con Magnus mirándolo de ese modo.

-Magnus… no... Ummm… no es nada –balbuceó el Nephilim limpiándose las lágrimas con su manta.

-¿Estás seguro? –el brujo ya había llegado hasta él y se había agazapado a su lado.

-Eh ... Si.

-Dime Alec, ¿qué pasa? Puedes decirme lo que sea… ¿acaso es porque no estuve hoy? En verdad lo siento, pero… era algo demasiado importante.

-No es sólo eso… yo –Alec lo pensó dos veces antes de decir la línea siguiente, pero al final decidió que aunque tenía miedo de la respuesta, también _necesitaba _saber -… ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando muera?

-Oh, Alec –Magnus hizo ademan de sentarse en el sofá y Alec le dio espacio –Alec, Alec, Alec, pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto –dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba la frente –No sé qué es lo que haré.

-¿Sufrirás? –La pregunta salió sola causándole a Magnus un gesto de dolor, como si Alec en realidad lo acabara de golpear.

-Por supuesto –dijo en un susurro –claro que sufriré, como nunca he sufrido por nada y por nadie, porque tú Alec Lightwood, eres el amor de mi vida, la persona que tanto he esperado. Después de ti, no hay nada para mí.

-Pero Magnus… -Alec comenzaba a sentirse desesperado -¿qué hay de lo que me has dicho, sobre morir por dentro?

-No Alec, no moriré porque tú tampoco lo harás. Yo voy a hacer mucho más que sufrir. Yo voy a recordarte –cuando Alec lo miró, las lágrimas estaban presentes en los ojos del brujo, ahora estaban sentados de frente, con las piernas enredadas en las del otro –Tú evitaras que muera, _serás _mi ancla… tú _eres_ mi ancla.

-Magnus –Alec sonrío, simplemente porque estaba cansado de llorar y Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano –Yo en verdad me siento… ¿qué es eso que sobre sale de tu bolsa?

-¡Mierda!... lo arruiné… -se lamentó el brujo.

-¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó en Nephilim.

-Está bien… voy a hacer esto –Magnus aspiró profundamente -¿Quieres saber qué es lo que estuve haciendo todo el día fuera?

-No creo que sea necesario… yo solo quiero saber que es…

-Shhh –lo silenció Magnus –es fundamental para mi discurso, no me interrumpas. Ahora ¿Quieres saber? –Alec asintió –eso creí. No te enojes pero, estuve con tus hermanos –Alec tenía una mirada de estupefacción que inquietó un poco a Magnus –Lo lamentó, no los culpes a ellos, yo les pedí que mintieran… ¿recuerdas mi nota? Ahí decía que te recompensaría en la noche… y este es el principio de tu recompensa.

- ¿Eh? Magnus en Comprendo ...

-Te pedí que no me interrumpieras. Okey, prosigo, salí con tus hermanos porque necesitaba su ayuda –Alec abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero Magnus lo fulminó con la mirada –Ahora… ¿quieres saber lo que es esto? –Cuestionó el brujo, sacándose del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, y desenredándose de Alec para poder levantarse y colocarse frente a él –esto es… bueno, tus hermanos y yo lo hemos escogido, he ido a hablar con tu madre, he estado pensando el algo para decirte, he pensado en cómo pedirte… ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?

-¿Mirarte cómo? –preguntó Alec alzando la ceja y sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Así. Con tanta concentración. Como si tú fueras un niño pequeño y yo fuera tu padre y te estuviera contando una historia muy interesante… además no ayuda que estés envuelto por completo en esa manta… pareces un crio –Alec la hizo a un lado y bajó sus pies del sofá rápidamente con una mirada un tanto indignada

-¿Mejor? –cuestionó, con una sonrisa bailoteándole en los labios.

-Mucho mejor –Magnus sonrió ampliamente –Entonces… te decía, he practicado muchas veces esto en mi cabeza, y planeaba que resultara mejor y fuera más romántico, pero las cosas no han salido como yo quería… el punto es, Alec, que yo te amo –Magnus se puso de rodillas frente a él y abrió la cajita negra con el anillo –y quiero que me concedas el magnífico honor de convertirte en Alexander Gideon Lightwood de Bane, y quiero que seas mi _primer _y único esposo, así como mi último amor, Así que… ¿qué dices?

Alec no respondió enseguida, se quedó disfrutando el momento, mirando a Magnus arrodillado y a la cajita que este sostenía, la cual contenía un hermoso anillo de plata, era discreto y elegante, era perfecto para Alec, todo era perfecto, todo ese momento: Magnus, su discurso, su mirada, su sonrisa…

-Alec… ¿Qué haces?

-Shhh, le estoy robando unos segundo al tiempo- susurró sin apartar su mirada de tonto-embelesado de Magnus.

-Ummm, ¿Y eso…?

-Sí –dijo lenta y decididamente –Sí. Magnus, quiero casarme contigo –mientras lo decía saboreaba cada palabra, la alargaba lo más que podía, para hacer duradero el momento, porque justo en ese instante, Alec, había notado que tal vez no podía luchar contra el tiempo, pero al menos podía robarle unos cuanto segundos y que esos segundos podrían convertirse en toda una eternidad si Magnus y él se fundían en un tierno y apasionado beso -tal y como lo hacían en ese instante- y esa eternidad podía multiplicarse infinitas veces, mientras estuvieran juntos, mientras Magnus siguiera amándole, Alec sentía entonces que en verdad tenía mucho tiempo por delante.


End file.
